Ophelia
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: Ino wished that Sakura had remembered the language of flowers.--Supplement to Belletrist Word Salad's "Wicked Game." Gift fic. Pilot based.


**Ophelia**

It was times like this that she wanted to fidget. Her hands were restless; a basket of assorted flowers and an empty vase would have been _so _welcome, if not somewhat inappropriate for the setting. Instead she kept her hands fisted uncomfortably at her sides. Shikamaru noticed and gave her a flat look.

It was Sakura's idea, definitely Sakura's idea; Ino knew. She knew Sakura better than most others—girls didn't talk about certain things with their male teammates. Something like this… this was why Ino pressed her fellow females at the Academy to remember the meanings of everything during the flower arranging classes. Sure, it seemed a useless class when all your eight-year-old self could think of was slaying bad guys, but it had still been important!

When people said that "boys and girls are so different, it's like girls have their own language," that was true in more ways than most people realized. The "language of flowers" was one such way that the women of Mt. Oinari communicated with each other, kunoichi or no. There were bouquets for more than funerals or weddings or the ill or a petty date. Not that _men_ ever noticed, but Sakura, apparently, forgot it. Sure, she was strong and one of the best medics after Tsunade and Shizune, but did she have to let herself get so _sloppy_ about everything that _didn't_ revolve around ninja livelihood?

Ino glanced at Sasuke and Sai, who stood in the corner of the Houshukage's office like a couple of pink baku. The two brunet anemones had been so wrapped up in Naruto—in more ways than one—that they accidentally ate up their own dreams, leaving only nightmares. Thank goodness Ino's idea of a bad day wasn't parallel to Sai and Sasuke's!

Still, Sakura should have said something to her. Oh, true enough, Sakura had bemoaned her male teammates' spring-rabbit behavior and how she was starting to realize that she was into Naruto, but they hadn't _talked_. They'd _gossiped_. About something that really was too intimate for gossip material—and yes, there were things even the nosiest neighbor would consider too personal to butt into.

Ino had warned Sakura:

"Naruto's got a fine body, but he's a major playboy! And you don't know where a guy like that has been! Just like roses! Sure, they seem to be the center and ultimate representation of love, but then you realize that they've tarnished themselves by virtually becoming whores!" she'd said, and even if the not-so-delicate cherry blossom had no intention of listening, she could have—should have—told Ino something instead of running away in the middle of the night. A hideous pair of chocolate cosmos and marigolds would have been sufficient, even!

Oh yes, Ino could see right through the blonde, pigtailed Houshukage. Sakura was too bullheaded to inform Tsunade of any plans that didn't involve a mission or patient; she was too proud. Too determined to "not be the weakest person in her team," which, Ino felt, was really a load of fertilizer because boys would be boys and not getting to be the one to punch a creep to the other end of the Elemental Countries didn't make Sakura weak, just less of a showoff. So, Sakura would have crept off thinking she was like an Echinacea in full bloom, aching for her name in the bingo books just like a narcissus—which, again, Ino didn't see the point in, because, as the academy pounded into them: "the best ninja is the one who is never seen."

Naruto really was a bad influence; it made Ino want to shove pink tulips, white chrysanthemums, and violets down his gullet until it _fucking_ clicked in his perverted, puny brain. Maybe a magnolia for good measure too and some begonias, because that idiot could use some.

Did Sakura think she was a gladiolus or something, maybe? Heh, maybe she even thought she was nasturtium too? The nerve of that pink-haired big forehead!

Ino wondered if she really was angry or if, maybe, she had been touched with a bit of yellow hyacinth. Perhaps she had been. Ino couldn't deny her longing for adventure and sultry, forbidden relationships herself, but there was no way Sakura would find the sunflowers she desired with Naruto, no matter how much his hair looked like them. Naruto wasn't even gentlemanly enough to leave a sweet pea bloom on the bedside table.

Ino decided she didn't want to know what had been going through her friend's brain. No sane person would have hooked up and run off with _Naruto_. Sakura was definitely _out of her fucking mind._

**End**

Glossary

Baku: Japanese mythology. A creature that devours dreams and nightmares. Example: the pokemon Drowzee.

Flower Glossary

Anemone: forsaken

Rose: (speaks for itself)

Chocolate Cosmos: the end of love

Marigold: desire for riches (riches=Naruto)

Echinacea: strength, immunity

Narcissus: egotism

Tulip (pink): caring

Chrysanthemum (White): truth

Violet: faithfulness

Magnolia: dignity

Begonia: deep thoughts

Gladiolus: flower of the gladiators, strength of character

Nasturtium: conquest

Hyacinth (Yellow): jealousy

Sunflower: dedicated love

Sweet Pea: thank you for a lovely time


End file.
